A Happy Occassion
by boyfriendorcarer
Summary: Based on tonight's preview clip for Monday 9th September episodes for Sinead and Daniel's wedding. A romantic day and night is planned ahead for Carla and Peter, full of happiness for the perfect couple.


A happy occasion

Carla and Peter, along with the other guests were stood outside the Bistro waiting for Sinead, Daniel and Bertie to come out and cheer them on. Carla was dressed in a navy-blue blouse, paired with a long, summery, yellow patterned skirt- perfect for a special occasion. Peter was dressed in a black suit, paired with a grey tie. Both of them were stood directly next to each other, Carla's arms around him and grasping onto Peter's chest, just gazing and checking out her boyfriend, he just makes her feel calm when she's around him and Peter could say the same about her.

The Bistro doors opened with Beth, Sinead, Daniel, and Bertie coming out to all of the guests cheering and clapping for them. All of the family and friends attending were elated for them, happiness is what they all deserved. Daniel passed Bertie onto Carla, as she grabbed hold onto Bertie, immediately she began smiling at him. Peter was quick to give Bertie some warmth and love as well, kissing him on the head as Carla had hold of him. Carla spoke, 'Is that your Uncle Peter being all soft' Bertie smiled, and Peter was quick to respond with 'I think your Auntie Carla is a bit broody, what do you think Bertie?' he just smiled, and Carla smiled at them both. With Sinead and Daniel in the wedding car, Peter couldn't stop staring at how beautiful Carla looked with Bertie, Carla moved Bertie's arm to wave goodbye to his Mummy and Daddy. It was like motherhood was a natural thing for Carla, she may have not thought it but, Peter definitely did. 'You and babies are natural for you, isn't it? Motherhood would suit you.' She just smiled and replied with, 'Yeah it does, doesn't it?' There was nothing but pure love in the couple's eyes, everything they have ever wanted – to be happy, it all came at once.

Back at the reception, the music was playing, the dance floor was lit with colourful disco lights, perfect for a wedding party. Carla and Peter were holding onto one another, looking at the happy couple, Sinead and Daniel. Their faces were glowing of happiness, Carla and Peter were back together in 2019, they were in love and most importantly fulfilled together. It was like all of their wishes had come at once, they were finally getting their happiness after months of darkness with Carla's Psychosis and Peter's Alcohol relapse, it was true what people said- that there was light under a dark tunnel. As they gazed at one another, smiling at Sinead and Daniel taking their first dance together, Peter's shirt was undone slightly, he lent in and kissed Carla, leaving a soft touch that engraved onto her warm, glowing and luscious skin. She looked up at him, giggling at one another, she felt so calm and safe with him. Every touch did something to her, leaving a sensual feeling throughout her hot body.

Peter asked Carla, 'Shall we dance?' she smiled, and her response was, 'come on then lover boy, I'd be honoured' as they were holding hands as they took their positions on the dance floor. He grabbed hold of her waist and brought her close to him. As Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran played "Darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70… People fall in love in mysterious ways. Maybe just a touch of a hand... Well me, I fall in love with you single day" Carla had her arms wrapped around his shoulders and both of their foreheads met, just staring into each other's eye's like a couple of daft kids. She kissed him on the middle of his forehead, and he returned that with a kiss on the lips which made her feel so tender inside. Things began to get more romantically intense; they couldn't stop touching and kissing one another, it was like they were a teenagers' experiencing their first love, they made each other beyond happy. Carla whispered into his ear, 'Shall we take this to the bedroom?' he just looked into her eyes and she knew what his response was a yes by just staring into his puppy dog eyes- a very beautiful eyes, they were both giggling to each other as they ran holding hands to the hotel room.

Back up in the room, they slammed the door open, Peter pinned her up the wall as they were snogging one another continuously, Carla pulled off his grey shirt and threw it on the floor, both stepping backwards directing each other to the luxury, king sized bed that was perfect for a steamy, wet, long and a very memorable experience, which was what they were going to have...

Some time had passed after their loved up, intense and a very memorable experience… their arms were wrapped around each other's naked bodies all snuggled up into bed. Peter spoke softly to Carla, 'that were nice' she just smiled and responded with 'well you could say that, yes' in sync with one another, they started giggling at each other. Staring deeply into each other's eyes, their heads met, and they kissed, holding it for a period of time before grasping off their succulent lips. In sync they told each other, 'I love you and you're the only thing that matters in this world '

They were back down at the party, to finish off the celebrations for Sinead and Daniel's wedding. The waiters gave out glasses full of either Champagne or Fresh Orange for all of the guest to raise a toast to the happy couple. They raised a toast, 'To Sinead and Daniel – to have many, happy years together.' Peter had his arms wrapped around Carla's waist; their faces were both blossoming as they were so happy together. As he was holding her, he whispered into her right ear 'We have forever to look forward to' Carla's only response was 'We have one bright future lover boy'

**Please leave any reviews, I read them all and I honestly appreciate it. I love hearing all of your feedback and it means so much to me. I hope you enjoyed this; I have literally written this just after the previews were released. I'm so excited for Carla and Peter's scenes together- they are so loved up and happy together. xx**


End file.
